Delicious: Emily's Holiday Season/Snuggford Hotel
This is the 1st episode of Emily's Holiday Season. Prologue *It started with a snowfall, snowing from the sky. *The snowflake landed on Francois' nose, *Francois' eyes popped open. *Francois: It's snowing!!! *Emily: FRANCOIS!!! *Emily: It has been snowing all week! *Emily: Why do you think I'm holding this snow shovel? *Emily: Never mind. Let's just clear the way to the hotel... *Francois: I'm not doing that - it'll ruin my shoes... *Emily: *sigh* *Emily has to clear the snow, 5 spaces, to the hotel. *Emily and Francois walk in the hotel. *After the door closes, the snow fell to the path. Day 1 *'Target: 600; Expert: 1,000' *Emily and Francois enter the hotel. *Francois: So this is where your family's winter party is going to be? *Emily: Yes, isn't it cute? *Francois: You could call it that... *Emily rings the bell. *Paul: I'M COMING!!! *Francois sneezes to the vase, making it move and roll. *The vase rolls out of the counter and breaks. *Emily: Francois?! *Francois: I can't help it, the dust made me sneeze. *Emily cleans it up. *Meet Richard Green. *Richard: I can see you decided to clean up. *Richard: When you're finished with that, it would be great if you'd clean away those spiderwebs. *Emily: ??? *Richard: You're really pretty, but a 'confused' look doesn't suit you. *Richard: I'm Richard, the new owner of the Snuggford Hotel. *Emily: ??? *Richard: Your new boss!? *Emily: Oh, I don't work here. *Richard: And I'd just thrown the 'can't date employees' rule out of the window *Emily: Would you like to work here? *Francois shook "yes". *Francois: You were actually looking for a job. *Richard: Then it's settled. *Richard: I wasn't kidding about those spiderwebs, though. *Richard leaves the hotel. *Meet Paul. *Paul: Wh... wha... what can I do for you? *Emily: Well, I came here to organize my family's winter party, but... *Emily: I... it seems that I work here now. *Paul: Ah, you've met Richard. *Paul: I'll get you started. *Paul: If you want, I could give you a brief tutorial? *Francois leaves the hotel. *Paul: Okay, listen closely. *Paul: First of all, make the product that customer orders... *Paul: ...then you give it to the customer... *Paul: ...and then you handle the payment. *Paul: You're a quick learner! *Paul: Some customers will prefer a table, which means you'll have to take the food to them. *Paul: Now handle the payment again. Remember, the happier the customer, the higher the tip. *Paul: Those customers sure are messy. *Emily cleans the table. *Paul: Spotless! You're all ready to start your first day. *Paul: Just remember, handling several customers at the same time will result in bonuses! *Paul: If it's okay with you, I'll continue cleaning the rooms and maybe you could handle the lobby? *Paul: I'll see you around, okay. *Emily: Okay, Paul. Thank you for your help. *Paul goes upstairs, letting Emily go. During the day *Emily has to clean 6 spider webs (300 ticks total). After *Paul goes down to the lobby.. *Paul: Wow! This place looks better than ever. *Emily: Thank you, Paul, but there's still a lot to do. *Paul goes back up stairs. Day 2 *'Target: 500; Expert: 800' *Meet Angela Napoli, Emily's sister. *Angela: Hey, Sis! *Emily: Angela! *Emily: You came a day early. *Angela: Yes, Mom and Dad would've been here earlier, too, but they're stuck in a snowstorm. *Emily: A SNOWSTORM?! *Angela: Don't worry. *Angela: AAAAAAaaaaAAAaaaaH!!! *Angela was caught by a spiderweb. *Angela runs away from the spiderweb by escaping from the hotel. *Emily: What?! *Angela: A... a... SPIDER!!! *Emily: Is that all you're panicking about? *Angela: It's bigger than my fist! *Emily: It's probably more scared of you. Come back in so we can talk. *Angela: I'm not coming in until all the creepy crawlies are gone. *Emily: You're kidding me. During the day *Emily has to find 7 spiders to remove. *Emily finds the first spider. *Angela: You're not going to kill it, are you? *Emily: No, I'll put it outside. *Angela: Hmmm... *Angela: ...but I'm outside... *More spiders appeared. *Emily has to find 6 more spiders. After *Emily: They're gone! *Angela comes back into the hotel. *Angela: Really?! *Emily: Yes, and now I want to know about Mom and Dad... *Angela: They're fine. They're staying at this small drive-thru outside of town. *Angela: Stephanie's or Berry's... or... something. *Emily: You mean Betty's? *Angela: Yes, Betty's. That was it... *Emily: Then they're in good hands... *Angela: Yes, THEY are. I just hope rooms in this place are clean. *Angela goes upstairs. Afterward *Francois enters the hotel. *Emily: You look happy! *Francois: I just got the winter decoration catalog! *Emily: You never change, do you Francois...? *Emily leaves the hotel, and Francois goes upstairs. Day 3 *'Target: 1,100; Expert: 1,350' *Angela goes down to the lobby. *Angela: Morning Sis. *Emily: Hey, Angela. *Angela: You preparing tomorrow's dinner? *Emily: Yes, want to help? *Angela: Um... *Angela: I'll write the cards for the table - I just did my nails, so... *Emily: Sure. During the day *Angela gives 16 cards to Emily, placing them to the tables. After *Angela: That's all of them. *Emily: Wow! These sure are a lot of people coming tomorrow... *Emily: Probably be in the kitchen the whole time. *Angela: I'll help you... *Emily: Sure... *Angela goes back up stairs. Day 4 *'Target: 1,250; Expert: 1,700' *Angela goes back to the lobby. *Angela: Mom and Dad just called and the snowstorm has stopped in time... *Angela: They're on their way now. *Emily: That's great news. *Emily: Let's hope all the other guests are just as lucky. *Angela goes back up stairs. During the day *Antonio Napoli is here to assist Emily. *Antonio: How's my favorite niece doing? *Emily: I'm doing great, but how was your vacation? *Antonio: Let's not talk about that, shall we...? *Emily: Was it that bad? *Antonio: I just don't want to talk about it. *Emily: No problem. Let's take your suitcase up your room and I'll see you for the party. *Antonio goes up stairs. *Edward is here for Emily's party. Meet Edward Napoli, Emily and Angela's father. *Edward: My little girl... *Emily: Daddy... *Meet Evelyn Napoli, Emily and Angela's mother. *Evelyn: Well, you're not getting any tip, Mr. cab driver...! *Emily: Hi, Mom... *Evelyn: Hey, darling... *Evelyn enters the hotel. *Evelyn: You look... um... *Emily: Just say it. *Evelyn: Well, you can't expect to get a man like that. *Emily: MOTHER! *Edward: Come on, Evelyn. There'll be plenty of time for that... *Evelyn and Edward are going up stairs. *Betty and Elvis enter the hotel, to assist Emily. *Emily: Hey Betty, I heard you met my parents. *Betty: Yes, your father is great... *Betty: but... *Emily: I know, my Mom can be a handful. *Emily: I hope my food will make up for some of the inconvenience... *Elvis: Hamburgers? *Emily: No, I'm sorry... *Elvis: No hamburgers...? *Emily: But I have plenty of other food which is really nice... *Elvis: No hamburgers. *Betty: He get like this sometimes... Come on, let's sit down for a bit... *Betty and Elvis sit down to the party table. *Mo and Tashi are in the hotel, assisting Emily for a party join. *Emily: Welcome, you two... *Emily: ...you look so sweet together! *Tashi: Maybe you should find a nice guy, too. *Emily: Who are you, my mother? *Emily: Just kidding; take a seat. *Tashi and Mo take a seat. Before the event *Emily: We're almost ready to eat. *Edward, Evelyn, Angela, and Antonio are going down to the party table. *They're taking a seat. *Francois enters the hotel for a party. *Francois: Am I fashionably late? *Emily: Actually, you're exactly on time. *Francois takes a sear on the party. *Emily: Maggie and Bill still haven't arrived, but let's get this party started anyway! *Emily: I just want to say, I'm really glad my family and friends could be here... *Emily: ...and that later on tonight I have a big announcement to make. During the event *Emily has 3 minutes 10 seconds to serve the party. *Evelyn tells Emily. *Evelyn: It's such a shame... *Emily: What, Mom? *Evelyn: You're such a great cook, but you still haven't found a man that can enjoy your cooking... *Maggie and Postman Bill are visited in the hotel, assting Emily for a join. *Maggie: Sorry we're late, but we had some problems at City Hall. I'll tell you about it later. *Francois asks Emily. *Francois: You haven't said anything about my new shoes... *Emily: I kind of have my hands full, Francois. *Paul goes down to the party, asking Emily. *Paul: Do you need any help, Emily? *Emily: No, I can't ask that of you, Paul. *Paul: I'd be happy to help you. *Emily: Sorry, but I can't accept. *Angela tells to Emily. *Angela: You've seen Elvis in action, Emily? *Emily: Yes, he's a great performer. *Angela: I bet he is... *Mo asks Emily. *Mo: This food is wonderful, Emily. I've never tasted anything like it! *Tashi: WHAT?! *Mo: No, that's not what I meant. *Francois assists Emily. *Francois: May I be excused? *Emily: Sure. You don't have to ask... *Francois leaves the party table. *Francois goes back upstairs. *Richard goes down to the party, assisting Emily. *Richard: Lost my phone... *Richard: ...found it... *Richard: Who are all these people? *Emily: These are my parents... *Richard: We haven't even dated and you're already introducing me to your parents...? *Richsrd: Hold your horses! I know I'm cute, but you're moving too fast. *Emily: Very funny, Richard... *Richard goes back upstairs. *Evelyn: That guy looked cute... *Emily: MOM! After *The party is done. *There was a man arrived. *"Hello..." *Betty: Your sister is hitting on my husband! *Angela: Elvis doesn't mind, does he? *Emily: Come on, Ange, just stop it! *Angela gets out of the party table. *Angela: You always take someone she's side. *Angela leaves the hotel. *"Hello..." *Tashi: We're also leaving. *Mo: I had a great meal... *Tashi: You're unbelievable! *Mo and Tashi leave the hotel. *"Hello..." *Evelyn leaves the party table. *Evelyn: Why did Angela leave? *Emily: Something about me never taking her side. *Evelyn: Why can't you ever support your sister? *Emily: Mom, she was... *"Hello?" *Betty leaves the party table. *Betty: I think we should leave. *Emily: Please don't go. *"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!" *Everyone goes to the line-up. *"Great, I got your attention..." *"I'm afraid that everyone must leave." *"I'm closing this place down." *Emily: But... *"NO "BUTS"! You're all getting out, RIGHT NOW!" *Everyone leave the hotel. *Francois: Where did everyone go? *Francois: Ah, well... *Francois makes the meal for himself. Day 5 *'Target: 1,300; Expert: 1,550' *Everyone left the mess on the party table. *Emily, Francois, Richard, and Paul enter the hotel. *Richard: I'm sorry about yesterday, but it was a misunderstanding... *Richard: ...it's all been taken care of. *Richard: Still, it would be nice if we made a little more money today. *Emily: I don't remember it being this messy when I left yesterday... *Francois: *BURP* *Francois: What? *Richard: Okay, I still have things to take care of... *Richard leaves the hotel. *Paul: I'll help you out. *Emily: That's very sweet of you... *Emily: ...but let's make sure we do the big messes together. *Paul becomes the cleaner. During the day *Emily and Paul are cleaning the party table, where they left a large mess. After *Emily: Well, THIS mess is now cleaned up... *Paul: Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will cool down in a few days. *Emily: That's a really nice thing to say... *The man enters. *"What are you still doing here?" *Emily: We're working. *"But..." *Richard enters. *Richard: There's no problem! *Richard: I have the money here... *"It's only enough for a couple of days..." *Richard: ...but by then there will be more money. *"Fine." *Emily: All taken care of,.. *Richard: I'll explain tomorrow. Day 6 *'Target: 1,900; Expert: 2,200' *Richard: My father is a very influential man... *Richard: ...and I have never lived up to his expectations. *Richard: It's not that I didn't try, but he has insane standards. *Emily: So you got a loan, bought this hotel, and thought you could impress him with it. *Emily: Not realizing this hotel was already losing money. *Richard: Almost right... *Richard: I did know it was losing money, but thought I could turn it around. *Richard: But the bottom line is the same... *Antonio come down to the lobby. *Antonio sits next to Francois. *Richard: ...we need to make money - and fast! *Francois: I'm sure Emily will think of something; she always does. *Emily: Thanks, Francois. I feel no pressure whatsoever... *Antonio: Hey, you helped save my business! *Antonio: On a different note; today, some of the people from your party might drop by. *Antonio: You should talk to them, I think most of them have cooled off by now... *Antonio goes back up stairs. *Francois goes hack up stairs, following after Antonio. *Richard goes after Francois, letting Emily go. During the day *Betty is here to talk to Emily. *Betty: I'm so sorry for ruining your party... *Emily: You must be joking. I think the party would have been ruined anyway. *Betty: Still, I was being silly. *Betty: Elvis wasn't interested in your sister... *Betty: ...he was just joking around. *Betty: A joke I didn't take too well. *Emily: No problem at all... *Emily: ...and it's always nice to know that Elvis just loves you, right? *Betty: Yes, it is. *Betty leaves the hotel. *Edward and Evelyn is here to assist Emily. *Edward: Emily, your Mom has something to say... *Evelyn: ... *Edward: EVE! *Evelyn: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made things worse. *Edward: And...? *Evelyn: I still think you should get a boyfriend... *Evelyn: Take a look at your sister... *Evelyn: She might not have a boyfriend now, but... *Edward: ...she could fill a small country with her ex-boyfriends. *Evelyn: YES! *Evelyn: I mean... no... You know what I mean. *Evelyn and Edward go back up stairs. *Angela is here to ask Emily. *Angela: I'm sorry, Em. *Angela: You're my big sister and you've been always so... together... *Angela: Having fun, that's what I'm best at. *Angela: And you were telling me that was also wrong. *Emily: It's okay, I'm sorry, too. *Emily: ...and by the way, I have fun as well. *Angela: Sure. *Angela goes back up stairs. Day 7 *'Target: 1,400; Expert: 1,800' *Richard enters the hotel. *Richard: Hey, Em. How's my favorite girl doing? *Emily: I'm doing fine, but it's pretty busy and my name isn't "Em". *Richard: Ouch, feisty! But I hear Francois call you that all the time. *Emily: Well... yes... That's true, but... *Richard: No "buts". Just for that, I'm stealing your bell. *Richard takes the bell away from Emily. *Emily: I need that, Richard... *Richard: Then you're going to have to catch me! *Emily: You're so childish! *Richard: You say childish, I say fun. Matter of opinion I guess. *Richard: Come on, you don't have all day... During the day *Emily has to chase Richard 6 or more times to get her bell back. *Richard: I really thought you had it. *Richard: Almost! *Richard: So Close... *Richard: You'll get it next time. After *Emily steals the bell back from Richard. *Emily: I caught you! *Richard: Yes, but getting a bell back will cost you a kiss... *Emily: I'm not going to give you a kiss! *Richard: No problem, you will eventually... *Richard: Here... *Richard: You must admit, it was fun to not around the restaurant. *Richard: I'll see you later... *Richard: ...Em. *Richard leaves the hotel. Day 8 *'Target: 1,600; Expert: 1,800' *Paul: Today, you'll have your company interview... *Emily: What's that? *Paul: Very standard. Just a few questions everyone has to answer. *Paul: I'm going to ask you these questions throughout the day. During the day *Emily has 4 questions on the interview to answer. *The first interview: *Paul: Describe in one word what is your favorite food. e.g. Cheese-Fondue, Italian... *The second interview: *Paul: Also describe in one word your favorite flowers. e.g. Daisies... *Paul: Really?! That's a coincidence, mine too. *Paul: Finish this sentence: If someone took you on the perfect date, he would take you to...? *Emily: Is this still part of the standard questions? *Paul: Yes, there are actually quite a lot of them about dating, which is strange... *Paul: ...but company policy. *Paul: Again, finish this sentence: If someone took you on the perfect date, he would take you to...? *Paul: Would you ever marry? *Emily: I don't think so... Why - are you proposing? *Paul: No. Afterward *Paul: There's this girl I like at work... *Paul: ...do you think I should tell her? *Emily: We are the only two who work here! *Paul: It's a... um... question on the form... *Paul: I know too little of the situation to make an assessment... *Paul: Thanks, those were all the questions. *Paul and Emily go upstairs. Day 9 *'Target: 1,700; Expert: 2,000' *Richard goes downstairs; to the lobby. *Richard: Aldo, the banker, is coming tonight... *Richard: ...and although we made some money, I don't think it will be enough. *Richard: Any of your famous ideas, Emily? *Emily: I'm afraid not. *Francois goes downstairs. *Francois: I have saved us! *Francois: We're organizing a dancing competition. *Francois: We'll charge admission and there's a competition entrance fee. *Richard: The good news is that with enough people, it would get us out of debt completely! *Richard: But doesn't one of us still have to win to get the money? *Francois: Leave that to me. *Richard: Great! *Richard goes upstairs. *Emily: So, we're going to win the dance competition? *Francois: This is a small town - we should win easily. *Emily: I can see you've thought this though. *Francois goes upstairs; Before the contest *Everyone go inside the hotel for a dance competition. *Francois: Listen up, everybody! *Francois: The rules of this dance competition are simple. *Francois: The dance moves you have to do will be called out. *Francois: If you make a mistake, you must leave the dance floor. *Francois: Start the music! During the contest *Follow the sequence and repeat. *First: Green, Blue, Green. *Second: Blue, Pink, Pink, Green. *Third: Pink, Green, Blue, Pink, Pink *Final: Pink, Green, Pink, Green, Blue, Pink. After If Emily wins *Emily: I WON!!! *Emily: We did it! We saved the hotel! *Richard: Wow! I've never seen anyone dance like that before. If someone wins Day 10 *'Target: 2,200; Expert: 2,600' *They removed the dance. *Francois and Richard go to the lobby. *Richard: I've been making some calculations... *Richard: ...and we raised a lot more money than we needed. *Emily: That's great! What are you going to do with it? *Richard: I thought we could renovate. *Francois: I like that plan! *Francois: You know you're going to have to let me design it, right? *Francois: I already have the pen and paper ready for you. *Richard: Let's sit at the corner table. *Francois and Richard sit at the corner table. *Richard: Emily? I'd like it if you'd check in with me every once in a while... *Richard: ...to see how it is looking. *Emily: I promised I'd help Paul clean the rooms... *Emily: ...but I'll try to make time for you both. During the day *Richard and Francois needs Emily's attention, once in a while. *Pauls needs Emily's attention, once in a while. *Paul: It's great to have someone to help... *Richard: Almost as beautiful as you... *Richard: I can't believe how good this is looking. *Paul: You can stay a little longer, Richard doesn't need you... *Richard: How you doin'? *Paul: I found a couple making out in room 31. *Richard: A fireplace?! That's a really nice touch. *Richard: Look at that! Your friend is a genius. *Paul: Can you believe you've only worked here for ten days? *Richard: Can you image how this would look for real? *Richard: I love it when you stop your work and check in with me... *Richard: Hang around here. Paul can finish the rooms by himself... *Paul: I wish this moment would last forever... *Richard: Wow! Just, wow! *Richard: You smell great! But then again, most girls do... *Paul: Another sock for the forgotten pile... *Paul: Emily, Emily, Emily... I'm writing a song... *Paul: You really brighten up the place. Afterward *Francois leaves the hotel. *Paul goes downstairs to assist Emily. *Emily: I have to get some of my stuff upstairs. *Emily goes upstairs to get her stuff. *Richard: Paul, since were going to renovate this hotel, we won't need you here... *Richard: I thought you could work as a ski-instructor on the ski-slope. *Paul: I see what you're trying to do. *Richard: Really? *Paul: Yes. You're trying to create a situation where you and Emily can be alone. *Richard: That's ridiculous! Even if it were true... *Richard: Emily belongs with a guy like me, not you! *Paul: But I'm in love with her and she's just another girl to you. *Paul: Emily should go with me to the ski slope! *Richard: She'll stay right here with me. *Emily comes down to the lobby. *Emily: She most certainly will not! *Emily: You should be ashamed of yourself! *Emily: Paul, you can't possibly be in love with me - you haven't known me long enough. *Richard: Told ya. *Emily: And Richard - I'm sure some girls fall for that smug attitude, but I'll pass. *Emily: As for where I'm going during the renovation... *Emily: I'll be running the winter market in the park. *Emily: I could use a break from you two! *Emily goes up stairs.